(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved structure of a long stick mower, and more particularly, to one provided with an extension rod to control a pair of shears for easier operation of the mower.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the accompanying drawings of the present invention, a long stick mower of the prior art is essentially comprised of a control part (10), an extension part (20) and a working part (30). Wherein, the control part (10) includes a casing (11) pivoted with an active member (12). The top of the extension part (20) is fixed to below the casing (11) of the control part (10) and the bottom of the extension part (20) is fixed to the working part (30). A linkage (21) provided in the extension part (20) has one end connected to the active member (12). A base (31) is provided to the working part (30) and a pair of shears (32) comprised of a primary shear (321) and a secondary shear (322) is provided to the base (31). One end of the secondary shear (322) is connected to the linkage (21) and a guide device (35) to draw the linkage (21) is pivoted into the base (31). By connecting the active member (12) to the linkage (21), the secondary shear (322) exercises the cutting toward the primary shear (321). A guide groove (311) is each provided on both sides of and penetrates though the base (31). Each of both ends of the guide groove (311) is provided with a primary positioning part (312) and a secondary positioning part (313) at different heights. A shaft (331) penetrates through the guide grooves (311) and a caster (33) is each pivoted to both ends of the shaft (331). A lever (34) is provided to the base (31) at where higher than the guide groove (311) is located, and a flexible member (341) is used to connect both of the lever (34) and the shaft (331) for the lever to draw up and hold the shaft (331) in position either in the primary positioning part (312) or the secondary positioning part (313). However, many and complicate parts required for the control part (10) and the working part (30) will cause the selling price getting too expensive. Furthermore, it also makes maintenance and repair jobs more difficult.